Lluvia
by L-Kenobi
Summary: "¿Es que siempre va a llover cada vez que nos reencontremos o hagamos algo juntos?" Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Coraline T


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los uso por diversión.**_

 _ **Está historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del Foro El Diente de León.**_

 _ **Regalo para Coraline T, a quién espero que le guste.**_

* * *

T _erminaré volviéndome loco, p_ ensó Gale entrando al apartamento donde residía en el distrito dos.

No sólo las pesadillas lo acechaban cada noche, sino que, ahora veía a personas muertas. Lo qué necesitaba sin duda era dormir. Todas las noches dormía menos de cuatro horas, eso le estaba haciendo efecto. No quería que sus absurdas visiones afectaran en su trabajo.

Se preparó un café para mantenerse despierto un rato más. Tuvo pesadillas una vez más. Las explosiones, los gritos, los llantos de los niños. Sintió los golpes del día en que lo capturaron los agentes de la paz. Recordó como Katniss no lo había asesinado. Hubiera sido lo mejor. Así no se habría tenido que mirarla cuando le había preguntado que si su bomba fue la que terminó con la vida de aquellos niños.

Se refugiaba en el trabajo para no pensar en el pasado. Su jornada al día era de ocho a nueve horas. Pero él trabajaba casi quince horas diarias y cuando llegaba a casa se mantenía despierto. Era una tortura. No quería vivir de ese modo. Anhelaba tanto la vida que había tenido en el distrito doce. Su corazón latía con fuerza pidiéndole regresar pero su mentalidad le decía que no era lo adecuado. Allá se encontraba su mejor amiga y si ella ya había se establecido algo de paz, él no iba a ir aturdirla por un deseo caprichoso. Se quedaría en el distrito dos, además de que su familia se encontraba a sólo dos horas de viaje.

Despertó sobresaltado, recordando el bombardeo que hubo en el distrito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El recuerdo de los agentes de la paz yéndose en aquel tren. El momento en que todo el distrito se quedó sin luz, la gente gritando cuando se escucharon las primeras explosiones, todos huyendo, tratándose de salvar de un modo. Se recordó a si mismo apresurando a su familia a irse, sus hermanos llorando, el momento en el que fue por Prim. El momento en que el edificio de justicia se derrumbó. Y él no los había podido salvar.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, él no podía proteger a todos aquellos que ya habían fallecido. Recordó a la hija del alcalde. Seguramente habría muerto cuando el edificio cayó.

ooo

 _Tengo que ser más cuidadosa_ , pensó Madge.

No había esperado a encontrarse a Gale justamente en el distrito dos, mucho menos cerca de donde ella se encontraba trabajando. Aunque estaba segura que quizás no la reconocería. Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde la revolución, seguramente él pensaba que ella estaba muerta o tal vez ni pensaría en ella. ¿Era una ventaja que la creyeran de ese modo?

Pensó en sus padres. Se alegraba enormemente de que su padre la hubiera mantenido casi siempre en el anonimato. Nunca la había llevado a fiestas del Capitolio, ni haber tenido que conocer al presidente en persona. Nunca había salido en televisión, simplemente en cualquier otro distrito era una persona normal.

Aunque extrañaba su hogar, la tranquilidad del distrito. En el distrito dos, las fresas no eran como las que Katniss le llevaba a casa.

Pensó en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para seguir con vida.

—¿Pero por qué nos vamos, papá? —había preguntado.

—Te vas a ir por un tiempo al distrito cinco, mi amigo es el alcalde. Te quedarás ahí con él y podrás convivir con sus hijas.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir. Quiero estar con ustedes. Además debo seguir cuidando de mamá —había empezado a llorar—. Tenemos que regresar al distrito.

—No, Madge. Tú te vas a ir. Está prohibido salir de viaje en medio de los juegos y yo lo conseguí. Debes irte. Es por tu seguridad, no quiero que nada malo te pasé. Esto es un aviso. Y debo mantenerte a salvo, tu madre está de acuerdo con esto.

Y después de aquel día, no volvió a ver a su padre. Sé quedo con la familia "Emerson" durante la emisión de los juegos. Hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando Katniss lanzó aquella flecha que inició con la guerra. Aquella noche no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, abandonando a la familia donde su padre la había dejado.

Sufrió demasiado en el trayecto. No tenía a donde iba a ir. No sabía que pasaría con ella. Sólo observaba a la gente refugiarse, a los agentes de la paz disparando, las largas marchas. Perdió la noción de todo. Apenas y recordaba los nombres de sus padres. Cuando menos se lo espero llegó al distrito dos. No haberse duchado le causo grandes problemas, ya que parecía una indigente más...

Cerró los ojos y trato de no recordarlo. No valía la pena. Estaba viva. Tenía un trabajo y un lindo lugar donde vivir.

Ya no valía la pena recordar. Seguiría trabajando para lograr conseguir lo que anhelaba y poder volver al distrito, rezó para que su familia siguiera con vida.

ooo

—¡Yo sabía que te conocía! —exclamó una voz a espaldas de ella. Madge se sobresaltó, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

—Creo que me confunde —contestó. En ese momento deseó no haberse cortado el cabello, ya que al menos ocultaría su rostro.

—No, no lo hago. Eres del distrito doce. Cambiaste el color de tu melena, recuerdo que era rubio. Incluso te lo cortaste. ¿Cómo escapaste del distrito doce?

Madge miró alrededor esperando que nadie estuviera escuchando. No quería que lo poco que había construido se desmoronara tan rápido. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No es la primera, ni la segunda vez que te veo —le dijo Gale observándola—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —observó su ropa. Llevaba un bonito vestido color azul con flores y unas zapatillas, que sin duda eran costosas—. ¿Te trajiste tus lujos del distrito doce?

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Vete —le dijo a espaldas.

—¿Dándote los lujos que no pudiste presumir en el distrito donde naciste?

—Vete.

—Te miró y me doy cuenta de que tampoco tuviste que sufrir durante la revolución. Te mantuviste oculta hasta que las cosas se calmaron. Y cuando llegaron los días de paz... ¡Boom! Sales de tu escondite. Perfectamente planeado.

—Vete —apenas escucho su propia voz.

—Siempre supe que los alcaldes tendrían mejores oportunidades de vivir en caso de una revolución. ¿Tu familia también está aquí? Abandonaron el distrito apenas se dieron cuenta de la alianza de los vencedores en los juegos.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Nos engañaron. Nos hicieron creer que estaban en el edificio de justicia aquella noche en el bombardeo del doce. ¿Dejaron a sus sirvientes más fieles para que los sustituyeran?

—Basta, Gale... —las lágrimas no iban a tardar en salir.

—Oh, recuerdas mi nombre —sonrió irónicamente—. Oh cierto, lo recuerdas porque yo arriesgaba mi vida yendo al bosque tratando de conseguir comida para poder venderla. Yo ponía mi vida en peligro y ustedes sólo pagaban.

—Gale...

—Me dio gusto verte, Madge.

Gale se dio la media vuelta para irse, ella seguía ahí sin articular ninguna palabra. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras tan crueles de Gale. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que su padre la sacará del distrito? Ninguna.

Gale la estaba juzgando sin conocer toda la situación. Hablaba con rencor por todo lo que él había pasado. Pero aun así sus palabras le dolieron. Y recordó lo que dijo sobre el Edificio de Justicia en donde residía con su familia. Entonces era lo más probable que sus padres estuvieran muertos... ¿A quién podía preguntarle? No tenía a nadie. Y esa ropa que llevaba puesta se la había dado la mujer con la que trabajaba.

ooo

Gale no pudo concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo por seguir pensando en Madge. Recordaba su bonito cabello rubio. ¿Por qué se lo habría teñido? No era que importara pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad por ese simple detalle. Esa noche obtuvo la respuesta. Durante la rebelión, Snow había mandado a cazar a los alcaldes o a los hijos de estos, los agentes de la paz tenían la autorización de asesinarlos apenas los vieran. Sin duda ese era un gran motivo por el cual Madge cambio de tono.

Durmió tres horas nuevamente.

Se trató de convencer que no pasara. Y ahí estaba ella con un bonito vestido amarillo, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello sujetado a un listón. Estaba preciosa a sus ojos. ¿Debía acercarse?

—Hola Madge —dijo en voz alta cuando se acercó.

Ella pegó un salto y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¡Gale! —su respiración parecía la de un corredor después de terminar un maratón—. Me has dado un buen susto. ¿A qué debo que estés aquí?

—Deseaba pedirte una disculpa —dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca—. Yo… estaba muy enojado ese día. Y lamentablemente te traté como si fueses la culpable de todo. Espero que me puedas perdonar. Nunca fue mi intención herirte. Lindas zapatillas, por cierto.

Madge las miro.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, Gale creyó ver sus ojos azules brillar—. Y claro, acepto tu disculpa. Sólo a la otra, trata de no hacerlo conmigo o tendré que tomar medidas.

—He captado —dijo Gale con una sonrisa.

Gale sintió una mirada a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para mirar la tienda que tenía ventanas de cristal y ahí tras un mostrador se encontraba una mujer alrededor de unos cuarenta años que iba vestida elegantemente. A pesar de la distancia Gale la miro a los ojos y lo que vio fue rechazo total. También observaba a Madge y fruncía aún más el ceño. ¿Podría estar celosa? Las mujeres en el distrito dos tenían relaciones con hombres mucho más jóvenes que ella. Tal vez podría poner algo celosa de que Madge tuviera comunicación con un hombre tan guapo como él.

Gale se rió para sus adentros, burlándose de sus pensamientos. Su pequeña carcajada hizo sonreír aún más a Madge. Aunque la mujer no tardo más y llamó a la chica. Ésta cambio de mirada rápidamente. La risa y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumaron cuando ella gritó.

—Debes irte, Gale —se acercó a la puerta, Gale la siguió.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se había dado cuenta del cambio de voz de Madge, ya no sonreía, ahora estaba seria.

—No —susurro—. Pero por favor vete.

ooo

Ahí estaba ocurriendo algo. Madge ocultaba algo sin lugar a dudas. Durante los próximos días se dijo que no iba a pasar por esa calle. En el local vendían flores, no todas eran naturales, la mayoría eran artificiales, lo que le desagradaba, ya que había mejores cosas como la naturaleza.

La mañana era fresca, el día estaba oscuro y por la tarde se esperaba la lluvia. Ese día no iba a dar clases. Tampoco quería ir pero era su obligación asistir. Lo único que quería era ver a Madge de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba? En las últimas noches había dormido más de tres horas, sus sueños eran tranquilos. En ellos siempre aparecía esa chica de cabello negro con ojos azules y una sonrisa inocente que lo cautivaba todo. Se sentía extraño. No, lo mejor era quedarse a trabajar. Se aguantaría. Además ni siquiera tenía un motivo por el cuál ella quisiera verlo.

Regresó a la academia, antes de entrar se detuvo. Se enojó consigo mismo por caminar en dirección al trabajo de Madge. Sólo quedaban alrededor de dos calles para llegar. Y a la distancia la pudo reconocer. Aún no era muy tarde para regresar a la academia...

—Hola, Madge. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó a sus espaldas, sabiendo que ella se sobresaltaría.

Ella soltó de nuevo un grito, asustada.

—Gale… —su voz se escuchaba ronca—. Me alegro de verte.

Ella lo miro. Él observo que el maquillaje que llevaba no ocultaba sus ojeras. Además de que ella estaba pálida.

Gale tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Madge… tú tienes algo, dime que te pasa.

—Sé que quizás no debería, dado que no somos muy amigos pero por favor —dijo llorando—. Llévame lejos de aquí. Antes de que la señora Hawkins regresé.

Notando que se le dificultaba caminar, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó al hospital de la Academia. Quiso correr solo para proteger a Madge de las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos.

ooo

Durante los siguientes días la madre de Gale cuidó de ella. Asegurándose que se todas las mañanas se terminará el desayuno, después le entregaba los medicamentos que tenía que tomar, por la tarde comían con los niños por las noches cenaba algo ligero y volvió a tomar sus medicamentos.

Madge fue recobrando las fuerzas poco a poco, según notó Gale. Estaba preocupado por ella, la manera en la que se desvaneció en sus brazos aquel día, el momento en el que el doctor le dijo que sufría de anemia, además de abuso de medicamentos y el hecho de que encontró varias hematomas en la mayor parte de su espalda. ¿Con que clase de mujer vivía Madge? ¿Por qué permitía que la tratara así?

No se lo pregunto por el hecho de que Madge estaba débil. Aunque sintió el deseo de matar a esa mujer.

—Lamento si te estoy causando problemas, te juró que en cuanto me recuperé me iré de tu casa —le dijo Madge cuando Gale entro a recoger la bandeja del desayuno.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y a donde piensas ir?

—Ya me las arreglare —contestó después de unos segundos.

—Por mí no hay problema en que te quedes aquí.

—Oh, no —comenzó a negar—. Gale, tu apartamento sólo tiene dos habitaciones, y aquí vives con tu familia y no quiero que el día de mañana me despierte y te vea en el sillón dormido, cuando debiste estar en tu cama, que es aquí donde estoy.

Gale sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus dientes.

—Mi familia no vive conmigo —se sentó en la silla más próxima—. Mamá te tiene mucho apreció y por eso cuando le conté lo que pasaba no dudo en ayudarme. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites. No hay problema con eso.

Y ahí se quedó cuatro días más. Ayudaba a Hazell con la limpieza del apartamento, luego la acompañaba al colegio por los niños, regresaban, comían y después ella se retiraba dejándola sola.

Gale había sido demasiado bueno con ella, ayudándole cuando no tenía a nadie más. Y se merecía saber cómo era que había llegado hasta ese punto.

Pero no era el momento. No aun.

No lo escuchó llegar, sólo cuando la puerta se cerró. La casa estaba limpia por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer. Leyó el diario, no había noticias relevantes o que preocuparan la tranquilidad de Panem.

Tenía que comenzar a buscar un trabajo dado que no se iba a quedar para siempre en casa de Gale. Necesitaba volver al doce. Estaba segura que si la señora Hawkins se lo proponía, la encontraría.

Sentía mucha pena que Gale le hubiese tenido que comprar ropa dado que ella no tenía cuando salió del hospital.

—Vamos, Madge —Gale la despertó al día siguiente—, vístete. Vamos a ir a pasear.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano.

La llevo a la academia en donde lo observo entrenar a los futuros agentes de la paz. Lo hacía muy bien, se concentraba de lleno en ellos. Les daba ideas sobre cómo organizar una trampa para cuando iniciaran el entrenamiento en el bosque de ese distrito.

—Me gustó el paseo —habló Madge cuando iban de regreso al departamento.

—No era mi intención quedarme, quería mostrarte las instalaciones —se fueron por otro camino.

—No hay problema. Ya me hacía falta aire fresco.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Madge. A unas cinco cuadras hay una plaza.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol para protegerse del sol. Estaban sentados frente a frente y sabía que sin duda que Gale quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido.

Él se puso a espaldas contra ella y le levanto un poco la blusa. Madge suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Los hematomas están desapareciendo poco a poco. No vayas a dejar de aplicarte la pomada —después se sentó frente a ella.

—Quieres saberlo —contesto en voz baja.

—Sí —le contesto, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, la acerco a él y le dio un beso.

Fue lento y dulce. Aunque por desgracia el beso no duro demasiado y él terminó por separarse.

Madge tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Quiero saber todo.

—No me obligues.

—No quiero hacerlo. Pero tengo que ayudarte de algún modo. No quiero que en un futuro vuelvas a pasar por una situación así —la volvió a besar.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Te lo diré.

—Creó que lloverá —dijo mirando al cielo. Ella miro en la misma dirección.

—Tal vez no. Tal vez… dentro de nada el clima cambiara de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Gale… no me vayas a juzgar por lo que me paso. ¿Vale?

—No creo que haya motivos para juzgarte. Ahora dímelo todo…

—Hay muchas cosas de las que no quiero acordarme pero te las diré.

Se quedó callada durante varios segundos. Gale no la presiono, solo la observó. Miró como movía sus manos de forma nerviosa. Él estaba en la misma situación, preguntándose que pasó durante la rebelión.

Y también se preguntaba cómo fue que la había besado.

Le había gustado. Sus labios eran dulces...

Ella comenzó a hablar:

—Después de que inicio el Vasallaje, papá me llevó al distrito cinco, ahí me quedé con la familia del alcalde. Todo fue bien, hasta aquella noche que Katniss lanzó la flecha... Yo huí. A escondidas los agentes de la paz comenzaban a escapar en trenes en dirección al Capitolio. Muchas personas también subieron a escondidas, yo fui una de ellas... pero antes de llegar a su destino, en el distrito tres el tren comenzó a explotar por un ataque de los rebeldes. Yo salté y quedé herida. No podía caminar bien, cojeaba, la cabeza me dolía y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que llevaba varios días sin tomar un vaso de agua. Vi a muchas personas morir, lanzaban bombas, las casas se derrumbaban, los llantos de los niños...

Cerró los ojos. Todo había sido terrible.

—Estaba escondida en una casa abandonada. Recuerdo que en esa casa había algo de comida y agua. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que... —comenzó a sollozar— alguien estaba arriba de mí... me estaba...

Sollozo más fuerte y Gale la tomo en sus brazos, acunándola, igual que aun bebé.

—No es necesario que te diga esa palabra—ella se alejó de él—. Duré en cautiverio con varios hombres durante tanto tiempo, Gale. No podía esconderme en ninguna parte, me obligaban a beber algo y yo siempre estaba inconsciente —se pasó las manos por el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas—. Una mañana desperté y estaba sola, no había rastro de nadie. Fue como si se hubiesen evaporado. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Gale...

—¿Recuerdas los rostros de esos bastardos? —dijo Gale con furia, sus ojos grises destellaban.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo decirte que tuve pérdida de memoria

—Y entonces —se acercó a ella y le acomodo un mechón de cabello— ¿Cómo terminaste con la señora Hawkins?

—Vague por un tiempo. Ya no tenía que comer... Ella me salvó.

—Te teñiste el cabello por lo que ordeno Snow, ¿no?

—No —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué orden?

—No importa. ¿Porque te lo teñiste?

Los ojos de Madge ya no eran azules, se tornaron de un color negro, sintió como en sus brazos ella estaba temblando. No la presionó, no dijo nada.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos. Madge despertó de su ensoñación.

—Vámonos —Gale hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Madge le puso una mano sobre su brazo y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, no puedo volver a tu apartamento hasta que no te diga porque mi cambio. Siéntate de nuevo. Déjame terminar –ella le puso una dedo sobre sus labios—. La señora Hawkins me confundió con su hija. El día en que ella me encontró… fue el mismo día en que se capturo a Snow. Ella me dijo que iba al Capitolio a buscarme porque yo había huido ahí. No lograba entender a qué se refería. Me preguntó mi nombre y yo se lo dije. Ella sonreía y me decía que ya no debía estar molesta con ella. No entendía. Me llevó a su casa, un médico me examino… tampoco lo recuerdo a él pero le recomendó medicamentos para mí. Durante esos primeros días, yo le conté por todo lo que había pasado, le hablé de mis padres, de mis amigos… al cabo de otros días ella comenzó a llamarme Maddie, yo le decía que ese no era mi nombre y ella... —guardo silencio por unos segundos—. Ella me daba una bofetada cada vez que yo la contradecía. Pronto comenzó a darme la ropa de su hija. Por la foto que vi, su hija tenía cabello negro y ojos azules… quería hacerme más modificaciones a mí, un ejemplo más era que me operara la nariz, yo no quería y se lo dije. Me dejó en paz por unos meses pero la medicación no se iba y cada vez eran más alta la dosis. Dormía casi todo el día. Sé que debía huir pero no sabía a donde.

«Volvió abrir su negocio y me pidió que trabajara con ella. Más bien fue para tenerme vigilada. Fue cuando te vi, te veía pasar casi todos los días. No podía creer que tú también te encontrarás aquí. Tenía muchas ganas de hablarte, de pedirte ayuda pero yo sabía que no éramos amigos y que me tenías algo de resentimiento. Y aquella primera vez en que me hablaste, ella nos vio. Me preguntaba por ti y yo le decía que sólo eras alguien que quería comprar flores. Pero conforme seguiste pasando por el negocio y me hablabas, ella empezó a hacerme preguntas. Quería saber más sobre ti. Mentí y dije que no te conocía. No me creyó. Así que comenzó a darme una mayor dosis»

La lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte, por lo que Madge ya no dijo nada. Gale tomó su mano, la ayudo a levantarse y una vez más la besó. Ella le correspondió poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. Cuando el besó terminó, ella siguió hablando.

—El día en que me ayudaste era el quinto día que no había probado ni un bocado de comida. Únicamente tomaba agua y las medicinas.

—Ya no digas más —agarro su mano y comenzaron a caminar—. Ya no digas más. Vamos a casa.

ooo

En los siguientes días, Madge ayudaba en Gale en todo lo que podía. Se sentía más unida a él. Era su amigo, al menos desde su punto de vista. Aunque había tardes en las que Gale no le hablaba para nada.

No siempre era así, dado que en esos días Gale mencionaba cosas sobre de lo que se encargaba en el distrito y que durante su estancia en el dos, no había visitado el distrito doce por falta de tiempo. Madge sabía que mentía. Y no era por una razón, era por una persona, Katniss Everdeen.

Madge deseó saber más de la única chica a quién consideró su amiga en los tiempos de colegio. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho después de la rebelión? No se lo preguntó a Gale, dado que parecía afectarle el tema.

Hazell le confió lo de las bombas, la muerte de cientos de niños, incluida la hermana de Katniss, y la participación de Gale en todo eso. En las noches se daba cuenta que Gale caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa.

Si ella tratara de ayudarlo estaba segura que no se lo permitiría y preferiría arreglarlo sólo.

Madge se vistió y esperó a Gale. Pasada de la media noche fue cuando le escucho llegar. Respiró.

—Deberías estar dormida —habló Gale cuando prendió la lámpara de la sala.

—Te estaba esperando.

—¿Y para qué?

—He decidido que mi tiempo aquí ha llegado a su fin —contesto con una sonrisa que no brillo en sus ojos—. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que me ayudaste y ya no puedo seguir invadiendo tu privacidad.

Él no contesto.

—Regresó al distrito doce. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Y sé que estás molesto conmigo porque no accedí a demandar a la señora Hawkins.

—Deberías demandarla.

—No quiero estar de visita en esos lugares, nunca me han gustado. Y tampoco quiero que nadie se entere de todo lo que pasé. Lo enterrare en lo más profundo de mi.

—Yo intenté hacer eso —suspiro—, y lo único que he conseguido es tener pesadillas.

—Te torturas demasiado. Si dejaras de hacerlo, tal vez no tendrías tantas.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Por la mañana.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se quedaron ahí, escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones. Gale se acercó a la ventana y observo el luminoso distrito dos.

—¿Supiste del daño que le hice a éste distrito? —asintió—. Siempre he pensado que pasaré el resto de mi vida aquí sólo.

—Sí piensas eso, simplemente deberías irte.

—Quisiera pero no pudo. Me gusta estar aquí. Y es aquí donde quiero iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida. Ya viví algunas y es hora de que viva como yo. El nuevo yo. Como el viejo Gale.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Hay una parte de mí que ya no le interesa el viejo Gale. Quiero vivir como alguien nuevo, renacer. Abandonar el pasado. ¿Lo has superado?

—Trato de no pensar en ello.

—Tú no gritas con las pesadillas —se sonrojo—. ¿Cómo le haces?

—No pienso en ello. Pienso en cosas buenas —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Ve a dormir, mañana te llevaré a la estación.

ooo

No faltaba mucho para que abordará el tren que la llevaría al doce. Se había despedido de la familia de Gale, quedando con que los pasaría a visitar. Le dolía irse de ahí pero era lo mejor. Estaba enamorada de Gale desde años atrás. Y estaba segura que él seguía enamorado de su amiga.

—¿Que harás en el doce? —preguntó.

—Buscaré en que ayudar.

—Sé sorprenderán de verte. Muchos te creímos muerta.

Gale observó a los pasajeros subir, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Se levantó y tomo la pequeña maleta.

—Gale Hawthorne, ha sido un gran placer volverte a ver —dijo con una sonrisa.

—A mí también me ha gustado verte de nuevo, Madge Undersee —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con ella—. ¿Recuerdas a Thomas?

—Sí.

—Puedes pasar con él, te estará esperando en la estación del doce, probablemente llegues en la noche, pero Thomas te ayudará a que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Quise hacerlo.

Madge guardo silencio por un momento, pensando en si debía hacerlo o no, tal vez esa fuera la única oportunidad que tendría, se puso frente a Gale y lo besó, él había hecho lo mismo anteriormente así que supuso que no habría problema.

Él le correspondió y antes de soltarlo ella hablo:

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre atesorare eso, te deseo que encuentres lo mejor en esté distrito.

—Lo mejor que me ha pasado —habló antes de que ella subiera— está apunto de marcharse —susurró.

—Siempre me gustaste —fue lo último que menciono antes de que la puerta del tren se cerrará y comenzará la marcha.

ooo

Madge se quedó mirando el paisaje que se extendía. Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando dejó el dos, pero sentía como si ya llevase demasiado tiempo ahí. Estaba recordando todo lo que vivió lo bueno y lo malo. Muchas cosas se borrarían con el tiempo pero algo que no olvidaría seria lo amable que Gale había sido con ella. Una amabilidad que ella nunca imaginó que él tendría.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que me atraías —reconoció la voz y como ya era típico en ella, se sobresalto—. Y mucho. Pero estaba cegado por la ira en ese tiempo. Hoy no veo ningún conveniente y ya no te desprecio.

—Así que me despreciabas —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Me odiabas por ser la hija del alcalde? No me respondas, no es necesaria tu respuesta.

—Empecé a sentir por ti algo cuando te vi dormida una noche. Entré a hurtadillas al cuarto. Estabas tan tranquila. Aquel día cuando te bese fue como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran hacia mí y la puerta del infierno, donde me encontraba, se cerró. Quise decirlo pero no tenía ni idea de tus sentimientos.

—Ni yo de los tuyos. Pero fueron unas semanas maravillosas y fuimos grandes amigos. ¿Cómo lograste abordar?

—Sin comentarios, por favor —Gale la acercó a ella y la besó—. Vas a regresar conmigo al dos.

—Siquiera me lo estás preguntando —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tan rápido me estás dando órdenes. Y aun ni sabemos qué relación llevaríamos.

—Bueno, esta si sería una pregunta, ¿qué te parece vivir toda tu vida al lado de un hombre que está renaciendo gracias a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules?

—¿Necesitas mi respuesta ya?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo abordaste?

—En el mismo instante en el que te subiste al tren, lo hice yo. Sabía que no quería perderte pero, te repito, no sabía lo que sentías y yo no quería quedar en ridículo declarándote mis sentimientos. Aborde desde la puerta del otro extremo.

—¿Sin pagar boleto?

—Eso es lo de menos. Ahora responde a lo que te he dicho anteriormente.

—Me apetecería vivir esa aventura contigo —dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarle.

—Entonces bajémonos en la siguiente estación para volver a casa.

Bajaron cuando el tren se detuvo. Gale tomo la mano de Madge y juntos comenzaron a caminar al lado opuesto. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un gris oscuro. Ella sonrió.

—¿Es que siempre va a llover cada vez que nos reencontremos o hagamos algo juntos? —sabía a lo que se refería, la atrajo a él y la abrazo.

—Tal vez la lluvia siempre va a ser una parte fundamental en nuestras vidas.

No les importó mojarse mientras aguardaban al siguiente tren que los llevaría a casa.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz miércoles y feliz día del amigo!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal te ha parecido? Aunque a la vez prefiero que no me digas nada xD. La verdad es que si me ha costado mucho escribirlo, un día tenía una idea y me decía: "Oh es maravilloso, lo agregaré" pero me ponía frente a la computadora y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. En algunas ocasiones caminaba por un lado y se me ocurría algo y me emocionaba pero luego no llegaban ideas para desarrollarlo :(**_

 _ **Y es el "One-Shot" más largo que he hecho. No puedo creerlo, en verdad, mucho menos sabiendo que es un Madge/Gale. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención hasta el mes pasado xD**_

 _ **Así de pasó quiero agradecer a Robyn Raven por ayudarme tanto desde el principio al final. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!**_

 _ **Y Coraline T, en verdad, repito, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **¡Saludos lectoras!**_


End file.
